Expelled
by blind-runaway
Summary: Lin is terrified after the punishment she receives for a fight at school. Just a little something I wrote when I got bored. One shot. There's a little profanity at the end, K otherwise.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lin was a rebellious fourteen year old girl. In school, she'd always find herself in the principal's office with a phone call home. She was always picking fights in the court yards, at lunch, in the classroom; you name it. Today she was out on her free period, spending her spare time in the courtyard reading. She kept glaring over at the group of popular girls who would giggle loudly and point in her direction. Tenzin saw her sitting alone and joined her.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to her.

"What's up?" Lin asked.

Tenzin was about to respond when one of the popular girls stood up and obnoxiously yelled, "Well I'd be glad to eat lunch out here but the two love birds here are killing my appetite!"

Lin threw her book down on the ground and jumped to her feet. She took a step forward, taunting the girl.

"Why do you always have to open your big, fat mouth?" Lin asked, "I'm not allowed to just hang out with my _friend_?"

The other three girls in the group began to giggle and laugh. The one who was standing was named Lia, and she took a step closer to Lin.

"Friend?" Lia asked, "I bet your mom pays him 50 bucks a week just so he'll stick around because she feels bad that you're a loner!"

Lin began to laugh hysterically at their foolishness. This got Lia annoyed, so her immediate defense was to mock Lin's laugh. Lin stopped laughing and made a face of disgust.

"I've known Tenzin since the second I was born," Lin said, "Our parents, _the chief of police and the Avatar_ , are really good friends."

Lia scoffed, "Please, the chief of police would not have a wimpy daughter as weak as you!"

Lin kicked the ground, and bended a large boulder at Lia. She jumped out of the way, but the impact was so close it threw her off of her feet.

"I'd like to see you do better than that!" Lin taunted, jumping around, bending smaller chunks of earth at the girl.

Lia's friends stood up and began to walk away to a distance where they could still watch but not get hurt. One of the girls called over more people to come watch the fight.

Lia was a fire bender. She kept throwing weak bolts of fire toward Lin, who kept shielding with chunks of earth. Whenever she'd shield herself, she'd kick the chunk of rock toward Lia, making her stumble over her feet when she'd try to jump out of the way.

"My nine-year-old sister bends better than you!" Lin yelled, laughing at the girl's mediocre bending skills.

Lia was just about to fire bend at Lin, but a school administrator walked up to the courtyard and ordered them to follow. The crowd of kids booed and then swarmed the other popular girls for the story. Lin and Lia kept threatening each other behind the administator's back.

Then they turned into the principal's office. The lady who walked them in told them to sit down and that principal Wang would be there shortly.

"Idiot," Lin muttered to Lia. "You just made the biggest fool of yourself."

Lia shrugged and made a stuck-up face that got on every nerve of Lin's body. She glared at Lia and crossed her arms.

"The only person making a fool of themselves here is you," Lia said, "Once you realize how much of the court yard you'll have to clean up."

Lin shrugged and decided not to think of it.

The principal walked in, sighing and slamming a small stack of papers on his desk. He looked at Lia, and then at Lin.

"Well this is someone new, Lin," the principal said wryly.

"Let me guess," Lin interjected, "You already called my parents, we're getting some kind of detention or punishment, she's off the hook but I have to stay behind..?"

Principal Wang nodded and dismissed Lia with a week-long in-school suspension. When Lia left he closed the door behind her and sat back down in his chair. He began to scold Lin. His voice sounded angrier than usual.

"Do you have any idea how much damage you caused the North Courtyard, young lady?" He said, "Your punishment is far more than what she just got."

Lin rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it."

He grunted angril and slammed his fist on the desk, "I'm sick of your careless attitude! Your damage done to our courtyard will take weeks to fix! And the price-" he sighed, "Oh, the price." He groaned.

Lin looked away.

"I've tried to cover up all of your deciplinary reports, but this-" he read through a sheet of paper.

Lin sat and waited for him to finish his episode. He rubbed his face in distress and sighed.

"I'm aware of your mother's occupation," He said, "I still called her. She couldn't come and pick you up, and neither could the next two numbers on your guardian list. I called a lady named Katara... I'm guessing she's like an aunt?"

Lin was a bit taken aback, "You don't know who Katara is?"

The principal shook his head. Lin rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

"She's my aunt, savior of the entire world, the Avatar's wife..." Lin listed.

The principal stared at her with his mouth wide open, "Her name's Katara? I never knew that..."

"Best healer in the world..." Lin listed again, under her breath.

He ignored her comment. He flipped through his stack of papers, looking for the form that held her punishment. He signed it and placed it on the top of the file.

"She has to sign this," He told Lin.

Lin gulped. Toph never had to sign anything whenever she got in trouble. How bad was it now?

"Sign?" Lin asked?

Principal Wang nodded, "You've been hereby expelled from Wang's Learning Accademy."

Lin's jaw hit the floor. Her stomach flipped and tied into a knot. Her face heated up in shock and her palms began to sweat. What was her mother going to say to this now? This wasn't like the other times; she wouldn't get off the hook for this. She wanted to kick and thrash like a wild animal and scream.

"You can't expel me!" Lin yelled, jumping to her feet, "I've got connections. I can get you fired!"

"Your connections with your mom and guardians wont be able to let you back into this school," The principal said, "Calm down, there are plenty of other schools in the nation."

Lin stomped angrily, causing the room to shake a little. "In the nation?" She cried, "But this is the best school!"

Principal Wang nodded slowly, "And when you fool around, and get yourself in jeopardy, you are required to pay the price."

Lin sat back down and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Lin, you lack in self-control," The principal told her, "You got yourself in trouble so many times. Your mother clearly doesn't care enough since you keep ending up back in my office. It's barely spring and you've been in my office over 200 times!"

Lin remained silent. The anger in her veins was pulsating. The principal was about to continue on when his secretary knocked on the door.

"Sir, Master Katara is here," She announced.

At least she knows who Aunt Katara is, Lin thought.

"Lin, wait in the office," Principal Wang ordered, "I'm going to talk to your guardian about the situation. Should take less than 5 minutes."

Lin walked out into office waiting area and found Katara sitting in one of the chairs, in an outfit she'd only seen Katara in once. She had dark blue leggings on and a light blue crew-neck sweater with the sleeves ending just past her elbows. She was wearing stylish black boots that stopped below her knees, and she was carrying her black purse that matched. Her hair was all down and curled. It was amazing how a lady in her late forties could pass for a young woman in her twenties.

When she saw Lin she immediately stood up, "Lin, what happened? You're covered in dirt!"

"I got in another fight," Lin said with a careless shrug.

"Oh I believe there's more to it than that," The principal said, "Master Katara, if you could come with me. I just want to brief you on the situation."

"Alright," Katara said, following him to the back.

Lin took the seat Katara had been sitting in and stared at the ground, waiting for time to go by. The bell rang, and the sounds of kids screaming and shouting flooded the halls. Lin turned around and saw the cluster of kids passing the office on their way to their next class. In the back, she spotted Tenzin about to walk by. She could only imagine the look on his face if he saw his mom picking up Lin from the office.

I don't think he'd see her in time, Lin thought.

Tenzin looked into the office briefly and saw Lin sitting there. He was just about to walk by when he saw her. He stopped, turned around, and walked into the office. He grabbed a book from his pocket and handed it to Lin.

"You left this in the courtyard," Tenzin said.

"Oh yeah, my book," Lin said, taking it, "Thanks."

"How much trouble did you get into this time?" Tenzin asked.

"Uh, I'll tell you later," Lin said, "You should get back to class."

When Tenzin was just about to leave, Katara and the principal walked back into the office waiting area.

"Mom?" Tenzin asked.

Katara laughed and greeted Tenzin with a hug. Tenzin looked at Lin for an answer. Lin sighed and shook her head, and motioned for him to go off to his next class.

"Well this was... weird," Tenzin said, "I gotta go to class now. See ya later."

Katara and Lin waved Tenzin goodbye and watched him leave the office.

Lin turned around and looked at Katara, "Are you mad?"

"If you were Tenzin I'd be mad," Katara said, "But no, this isn't my place to be mad at you."

Lin smiled.

Katara thanked the people in the office then proceeded to leave with Lin. They walked around the city a little bit before Katara stopped by the police station. Lin's heart began to bang against her chest in quick beats. She was absolutely terrified of what her mother would say about her getting expelled from the best school in the city. She wished that Katara was like her mother and could sense emotions. Katara would realize how much Lin was trembling, and being the soft, loving person she is, would just take Lin home.

They entered the doors of the station and walked to the clerk. The clerk was a middle-aged woman who looked like she hated the word. Her glasses rested low on the bridge of her nose and were a little crooked. Her eyes were buried in the book she was reading.

Katara tapped her nails on the counter to get the woman's attention. The woman shifted in her seat and studied the two females in front of her. She recognized them right away and told them where they could find Toph.

"In her office," The lady said, pointing a crooked finger in the direction.

The guards who guarded Toph's office recognized the Master Waterbender and the Chief's daughter. They let them in immediately.

"Sensed you guys almost a mile away," Toph said, her face looking completely blank and emotionless, "Well _clearly_ something big happened because you're here in the middle of the day, the school tried to call me, _and_ Lin is on the verge of practically shitting herself."

Katara glanced at Lin, and noticed how she was trying to keep herself from shaking. Her forehead was a little misty from sweat. Lin took a small step forward and cleared her throat.

"Well go on," Toph said, "Spit it out."

"I got in a big fight at school today, and of course I got in trouble. I thought it was just going to be some detention or something not as big as getting expelled."

"You were expelled for just a little fight?" Toph said, "Sheesh, and _I_ let this happen? Wow your school administrators are little wussies."

Lin let out a laugh at her mother's response, making her relieved of all the anxiety she had built up on the walk to the police station. She nodded her head in response.

Then Katara stepped forward, "Yes, but let's not forget the details that your daughter is leaving out. I was called too, and I came down to pick her up and talked to the principal. She tore up the entire courtyard where the fight was held, and guess who has to pay up in fines for doing so, since she's a minor."

Lin watched in fear as her mother's hands curled into fists. Toph tensed up in her shoulders, looking like she was about to punch the closest being in the face. Katara and Lin took a step back. Toph released her fist, and sighed.

"Well we aren't made of money, but we'll work something out," Toph said, "I mean you're not the first to get expelled from school. Your little sister is more of a trouble-maker than you are."

Lin grunted when Toph mentioned Su, her little sister. Su'yin was a big trouble maker, even worse than Lin sometimes. The two girls were always at each other's throats.

"We'll enroll you in a new school and cover this up," Toph said with a shrug, "No big deal."

Lin shrugged and nodded. Sometimes her mother's carelessness came in handy.

"Well, we better get going, and let you get back to work," Katara said.

Toph would usually get annoyed and claim they were interrupting her work for basically nothing, but since she wasn't really busy she didn't mind the visit. They waved goodbye and left. Lin wore a smile on her face and practically skipped out of the police station.

"You sure look happy," Katara said with a smile.

Lin nodded.

"Yeah you wouldn't be so happy if you were my kid, I'll tell you that."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! I'd love some feedback! :D**


End file.
